valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Eleanor Varrot
is the 3rd Regiment Captain and direct superior to Welkin Gunther in the Valkyria Chronicles videogame and anime. Appearance Eleanor is a tall woman in her mid-thirties, with black hair tied up in a bun and green eyes, which she wears a pair of glasses over. She wears the same Gallian militia uniform as her subordinates, with a short red cape at the back. Personality Smart, wise and dedicated, Eleanor has a strong concern for her troops and will go to extra lengths to ensure their morale. She is especially fond of Squad 7 for their bravery and service, and never gives them a mission that she doesn't believe they can handle, though she generally has faith that they will always succeed. She also tends to turn a blind eye to some of Welkin's most outrageous strategies, for the simple fact that they get the job done. Eleanor is a very strict and professional commanding officer who expects people to operate within the rules of war. She considers the attacking of one's own comrades to be deplorable, regardless of reason; after Welkin punches Faldio after the latter reveals it was he who shot Alicia, which he did so to awaken her Valkyria powers, Eleanor is disgusted by both of them and confines Faldio to the stockade and sentences Welkin to 24 hours in isolation. Although she seems cold on the surface, Eleanor is far from it and is in fact a very kind and caring woman when off-duty. She considers her subordinates to be her friends, particularly Largo, whom she's known since their first years as soldiers and affectionately calls her "Elle". However, their relationship can be somewhat distant at times, mostly due to Eleanor's inability to get over the death of her lover Frederick, whom she dislikes Largo bringing up. She also enjoys reading, and owns a huge number of books in her private quarters. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Eleanor is one of the most feared yet respected officers in the Gallian military. Drafted during EW1, she joined Gallia's militia as a sniper, electing to remain in the military after the war's end. Her work ethic quickly saw her promoted. She is often dealing with General Damon of the regular army, who looks down on the Militia's soldiers as base and unrefined. An avid reader, her private quarters are a sea of books ranging from economic treatises to children's literature. One local bookshop owes her its livelihood. During EW1, she and Largo were posted to the same squad. They were both decorated after one operation that saw them defeat five enemy tanks on their own. A lust for revenge for her slain love, Frederic, drove her to remain in the militia until, moved by Largo's words, she was able to lay her past to rest. After EW2, she retired from the armed forces, and began a publishing outfit. Later, she and Largo married, and it is said that she spends her vacations with him at his farm, wearing a straw hat that he made for her. 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Varrot appears as a playable cameo character in Valkyria Chronicles 2. She is a non-canon playable character that can be unlocked by leveling the Scout Class to 50. 'In-game Description' *Drafted during EWI, she joined the militia as a sniper. *An avid reader. During EWI, she and Largo were posted to the same squad. *Her desire to avenge her slain lover drove her until she laid the past to rest. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Varrot was a veteran soldier in charge of the militia's 3rd Regiment. She proved herself to be highly effective in battle and earned the rare honor of being a female officer within Gallian's military forces. Even after the First Europan War was over, Varrot stayed with the military for the sole purpose of exacting revenge for her lover's death during the war. Through hard work and sheer force of will, Varrot eventually earned the rank of captain. Largo was a former comrade of Varrot's from her days in the First Europan War. They worked exceptionally well together, and one legend tells of them taking down five enemy tanks between the two of them, a feat for which they were awarded medals. Since Largo left the military scene for a while after the First Europan War, Varrot came to outrank him, but their mutual respect and trust never changed. Varrot was plagued by her obsession with revenge for a very long time but through Largo's patient help and support, she was eventually able to move on. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Varrot makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Varrot is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Deflect. Trivia *Eleanor Varrot holds the rank of Captain (a junior rank) which generally has command over a Company or Battery sized formation, yet she commands a Regiment which is normally a position held by a Colonel (most senior below first level of General). She may hold the temporary authority of a Colonel known as a brevet rank, but still be paid as a Captain. This is implied in the final sentence of The Gallian Army in the Glossary section of the game. *She is a hidden recruitable character in the European and North American version of Valkyria Chronicles 2. She is unlocked after your Scout class reaches level 50. *In Valkyria Chronicles 3, she's once again a recruitable character by using data conversion from the PS3's Valkyria Chronicles (US/JPN) Save File. *Eleanor is part of the original set of gashapon figures sets released around the time of Valkyria Chronicles Japanese release alongside Alicia, Isara, and Rosie. * She has a technical drawing of the cut Gallian Tank Destroyer in her office. * Eleanor's English voice actress, Julia Fletcher, is the real-life wife of Kreis Czherny's English voice actor, John DeMita. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Females Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles anime characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime characters